1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to key retainers and more specifically it relates to a pendant locket holder for keys and other articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous key retainers have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,464,244 to Hinkel et al.; 4,320,641 to Toyoda; 4,637,236 to Almblad and 5,121,834 to Tissembaum all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.